Love Like This TRADUÇÃO
by Ana Luisa Potter
Summary: Antes de mais nada:  Li esta fic aqui na FF e adorei. Ela originalmente é em inglës, como achei a fic muito boa, pedi autorização a autora LittleRedOne  e esta liberou.
1. Vendas

**N/A:** Eu estava explicando para um amigo o que seria um "roteiro¹" de fic e ele _insistiu_ para que eu escrevesse um baseado em um "roteiro" entregue por ele. Eu iria fazer algo com PO´s e não iria postar visto que ele estava fazendo apenas por diversão. Então eu pensei porque não fazê-la Teddy/Victorie e postá-la? E aqui está meu primeiro "roteiro"

Ela _não_ será em ordem cronológica! Eu irei escrever conforme as idéias de cada "roteiro" surgem, e dizendo a idade em que se passa.

**Aviso:** Nada do universo de Harry Potter me pertence. E estas ideias do "roteiro" também não me pertencem; elas são de um amigo chamado Brandon, que constantemente chamo-o de Brian.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Idades: 21 e 19**_

"Vic, estou começando a achar que você é uma consumidora compulsiva," Teddy disse sério, andando em frente à Victorie com um olhar repreensivo.

"Mas Teddy-" ela começara a protestar

"Não Vic. Tudo o que você faz é gastar, gastar e gastar. Como nós iremos casar e sair desse flat se _nenhum de nós_ se esforça para economizar."

"Eu queria um desse por _tanto_ tempo Teddy!" ela se defendeu

"Eu sei, mas há várias coisas que _eu_ quero e eu _nunca _as compro!" Ele disse alterando a voz.

Ele não conseguia entender o porquê dela sempre pensar que tudo bem comprar algo só porque ela deseja. Era como ele fosse o único a se preocupar com o futuro financeiro. Eles acabaram de noivar e não marcariam a data do casamento até terem dinheiro suficiente para uma vida de casados. E enquanto ela estava comprando infinitas coisas de decoração, roupas, sapatos e Merlin sabe o que o irritava vê que ela não estava se empenhando como ele. Será que ela não queira se casar?

"Teddy?" ela perguntou baixo

"Vou dar uma volta Victorie. Voltarei logo" ele respondeu, pegando seu casaco e saiu.

Teddy estava bem mais calmo quando ele voltou para o flat uma hora depois.

"Cheguei" ele avisou-a

"Vic?" ele chamou novamente quando ela não respondeu.

Ele procurou no pequeno apartamento descobrindo que ela não estava lá. Ele quase pirou quando descobriu que metade das coisas dela estava faltando do armário e da cômoda. Ela não estava o largando, certo? Ele esperava que ela não o deixasse por causa de uma coisa tão simples com aquele pequeno desentendimento! Ele ficaria toda sua vida naquela porcaria de flat se isso significasse que ela não o deixaria! Ele rapidamente se decidiu ir atrás dela e fora depois segundos.

"Sr. Weasley?" ele chamou batendo na porta da casa onde Victorie passou a infância. "Sr. Weasley você está em casa?"

"Entre!" ele ouviu pouco antes da porta se abrir. "O que te traz aqui, Teddy?"

"Preciso falar com Victorie" ele disse com um pouco de desespero "Ela está aqui?"

"Ela acabou de sair" ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha para seu futuro genro, que agia de forma estranha.

"Você sabe quando ela voltará? Ou para onde ela foi?"

"Acredito que ela tenha ido para a casa do Percy" Bill respondeu, levantando suas sobrancelhas ainda mais vendo a cara de assustado do menino. "Está tudo bem Teddy?"

"Sim, Eu ficarei bem! Eu preciso achá-la". E sem dizer mais que um adeus saiu.

"Mr. Weasley?" ele chamou, novamente, batendo na porta em sua frente. Desta vez ela fora aberta muito mais rápida.

"Teddy?" Perguntou confusa Audrey Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, por favor, e preciso falar com Victorie"

"O.K", ela falou vagarosamente. "Porque você está aqui então?"

"O pai dela disse que ela veio para cá"

"Bem, eu vou ver com Molly ou Lucy então. Eu acabei de chegar em casa. Você pode esperar aqui dentro."

"O.K, mas apresse, por favor, isso é uma emergência"

Audrey assentiu, desejando saber o que poderia ser tão importante, e saiu para procurar as filhas.

"Desculpe Teddy," ela disse voltando para aporta da frente, "mas elas disseram que ela saiu há uns dez minutos"

"Ótimo" Teddy reclamou. "Você sabe se as meninas sabem para onde ela foi?"

"Elas não têm certeza, mas acham que ela mencionou algo sobre ver Roxy."

Depois de algum tempo ele estava na porta do flat deles novamente ele estava um caco. Ele estivera na casa de George, Ron e Harry sem nenhuma sorte; cada vez que ele chegava ela já havia partido. Ele sabia que começaria a chorar quando deixou a casa de Harry, mas não fez. Ele procurou Victorie casa por casa, e sempre saia desacompanhado. Era por causa da bronca por causa das compras desnecessárias que ela não queria mais nada com ele? Apenas porque ele discutiu com ela sobre isso? Ele não se importava; ele apenas queria sua Vic de volta.

Enquanto entrava em seu flat tropeçando e jogou sua jaqueta, sem nenhum cuidado, num monte no chão, atravessando o escuro flat indo para a pequena cozinha. Ele preparou um sanduíche e se serviu de um copo com água gelada antes de ir para a sala sentar-se e comer. Quando ele ligou a luz, deixou cair seu prato e copo. Victorie voltou! Ela dormira no sofá; bem ela _estava _dormindo no sofá.

"Teddy? 'ela perguntou meio sonolenta, sentando-se

"Ah Victorie você está aqui," ele exclamou, abraçando-a como se precisasse dela para viver.

"Claro que estou eu moro aqui" ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

"Você não sabe como estou feliz em ouvir essas suas palavras!" ele disse enquanto beijava sua face, bochechas, lábios, testa, nariz..

"Teddy" ela disse preocupada "você está bem?"

"Melhor agora amor, eu tenho você comigo novamente."

"Novamente? Teddy eu nunca te deixei"

"O que?" Teddy perguntou confuso. "Você esteve fora à noite toda! Eu cheguei e você junto com metade de suas coisas não estavam!"

"Oh Teddy," ela disse carinhosamente, se dando conta do que aconteceu. "Você pensou que eu te abandonei?"

"Bem, sim," ele disse envergonhado enquanto ela ria baixo

"Você não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim!"

"Mas você saiu!" ele defendeu. "E suas coisas! O que aconteceu com elas?"

Dessa vez ela se envergonhou e olhou para o horizonte. "Elas se foram" ela disse bem baixo

"Se foram? Foram para onde?"

"Eu vendi."

"O que?" ele perguntou chocado. Victorie amava todas as suas coisas. O que em nome de Merlim a faria vende-las?

"Eu as vendi. Para Dom, Molly, Lucy, Roxy, Rose e Lily"

As coisas se encaixaram para Teddy. Ela tenha ido de Weasley para Weasley para Potter para vender as suas coisas. Agora sabia porquê cada membro da família dela olhar para ele como se fosse um louco quando ele aparecia procurando desesperadamente por começou a rir.

"Estou falando sério Teddy" ela protestou

"Eu sei" ele respondeu, ainda rindo

"Pare de rir de mim" ela ralhou. Ele parou rapidamente.

"Eu não estou rindo de você, amor. Eu apenas, eu pensei que você me abandonara. E procurei você na casa de seus tios, casa por casa, sempre chegando após você ter saído. E todo este tempo você iria voltar para mim"

"É bom saber que você irá me procurar caso um dia eu te deixe." ela sorriu

"Vic" ele disse de um modo surpreendentemente sério. "Eu preciso te dizer algo"

"Dizer o que?"

"Eu te amo. E se estar com você significa ficar neste flat e deixar você comprar tudo o que quiser, eu faria num piscar de olhos"

"Eu também te amo Teddy" ela disse com um sorriso confortante. "Nós não precisamos ficar no flat para sempre, eu consegui um bocado de dinheiro" ela disse maravilhada, mostrando o saco de dinheiro. "Você deveria pegar suas roupas velhas e vende-las aos meninos. Eu digo aquelas que você não usa mais."

"Vic, você não precisa vender suas coisas."

"Mas eu vendi" ela afirmou "Nós estamos tentando economizar e eu continuo a gastar. Eu preciso trazer mais dinheiro de volta, vou fazer por você"

"Amor" ele disse baixo, "eu quero que você pegue este dinheiro e compre algo para você, algo que realmente deseja. Nós ficaremos bem no flat por um tempo um pouco mais longo que o planejado. Desde que você esteja feliz, eu estou feliz"

"Não Teddy, este dinheiro vai para Gringotts. E ponto final. Eu também farei isso com mais freqüência" Ela sorriu de repente. "Vendas para a família Weasley são as melhores," ela disse sacudindo o saco de dinheiro. Ambos apenas riram.

**N/A: **Brandon me deu dez textos bases. Se, depois de ler um pouco você decidiu que gostou e gostaria de ver mais que dez, por favor, sinta-se livre de sugerir-me um texto base e eu ficarei feliz em escrevê-lo. Você pode deixar um comentário ou PM ou mandar um e-mail.

**N/T: **Aqui é Ana Potter a tradutora. Espero do fundo do meu coração que tenham gostado dessa tradução. Não sou muito criativa, mas adoro ler fics, e para não deixar meu inglês "enferrujar" decidi traduzir esta fic. Quem quiser ler a original basta acessar: .net/s/4381452/1/

Eu recomendo a todos.

Um beijão e, por favor, comentem!


	2. A Cerca

**N/A**: Só para vocês saberem, a maioria das atualizações não serão tão rápidas. Esta foi porque está salva no meu laptop, onde eu _deveria_ estar trabalhando, mas decidi que não iria trabalhar mais. : /

_Não _está em ordem cronológica! Eu irei escrever conforme as ideias surgirem por capítulo, se preocupem apenas com a idade dos personagens, no momento.

**Atenção**: Qualquer coisa que seja do mundo do Harry Potter não me pertence. E também não me pertence os rascunhos dessa fic; esses são do totalmente pirado Brandon, mesmo que _eu _o chame de Brian. : P

_**Capítulo 2: A cerca**_

_**Idades: 11 e 9**_

Teddy olhava fascinado suas primas, ou qualquer coisa próxima, fixando o olhar em uma cerca com correntes antes deles. Cada uma tinha uma expressão descontente no rosto.

"Vá pegá-la Victorie" Molly mandou como uma garota de sete anos faria.

"Como?" ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei, mas é Melhor descobriu logo antes que Dominique comece a chorar," ela disse cruzando os braços.

"Eu não alcanço a tranca." Victorie afirmou.

Vó Weasley tinha levado todos os netos a um parque trouxa. Victorie, Molly, Roxy e Dominique estavam brincando com a bola, que elas trouxeram, quando um vento a levou para depois da cerca, onde elas não alcançavam.

"Talvez se eu ficar em seus ombros nós conseguimos alcançar!" Roxy falou de repente, muito animada com a ideia.

"Eu não te aguento!" Victorie disse, começando a chorar. "Eu não sou forte para isso!"

Teddy teve que segurar o riso. Não, certamente ela não era forte o suficiente. Ela provavelmente não conseguiria segurar Rose nas costas. E Rose era uma vareta!

"Eu quero minha bola!" Dominique declarou de repente, bem perto de abrir um berreiro.

"Nós estamos tentando Dom!" Victorie acalmou-a, olhando em volta buscando um jeito de "resgatar" a bola.

Já tendo observado o bastante, Teddy decidiu aparecer para as meninas.

"O que temos aqui?" ele perguntou, saindo de seu esconderijo.

"Teddy!" todas as quatro garotas exclamaram.

"Oh Teddy, você poderia nos ajudar?" Victorie perguntou.

"Depende," ele disse cruzando os braços, "o que vocês precisam?"

"Você consegue alcançar aquela tranca?" Roxy perguntou.

"Provavelmente," ele respondeu lentamente

"Ótimo!" Molly disse. "Olhe Dom, agora você terá sua bola de volta."

"Que bola?" Teddy perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Aquela lá" Dominique, muito mais animada agora que teria sua bola novamente, apontando-a.

"Eu não sei se posso ir lá"

"Você acabou de dizer que alcança a tranca," Molly disse

"Porém eu não disse que _iria_" ele afirmou. Ele tinha a intenção de ajudar, mas com onze anos era engraçado atiçar as meninas.

"Então você vai ficar ai de pé e deixar a Dominique começar a chorar?" Roxy perguntou, abismada que ele não iria ajudar. Ele era Teddy Lupin, o grande Teddy. Ele deveria ajudar e protegê-las.

"Eu não disse isso"

"Mas é isso que vai acontecer se você não pegar aquela bola" Molly disse rapidamente, não dando a chance para Dominique ficar triste.

"Porque eu deveria pegá-la?"

"Por favor, Teddy?" Victorie perguntou. "Você poderia apenas abrir a cerca e pegar a bola para nós?"

Ele olhou para ela, analisando sua cara de pedinte

"E se eu for?"

"Você será nosso heroi" Victorie sugeriu. "Você estará pronto para ser um grifinório"

"Talvez eu queira ir para Lufa-Lufa, como minha mãe foi" ele disse, pensando ter posto um ponto final na conversa.

"Então você deve nos ajudar de qualquer jeito," Victorie afirmou como se resolvesse tudo. "Lufa-lufas são prestativos e leais com seus amigos. Nós somos suas amigas, e nós precisamos de sua ajuda."

Teddy pareceu pensa um pouco antes de finalmente abrir a tranca.

Dominique deu um gritinho de alegria antes de atravessar o portão aberto e pegar a bola

"Eu peguei! Eu peguei!" Ela disse mostrando a bola a todos.

"Viu Teddy," Victorie sorriu "Você é realmente o nosso heroi"

"É eu sei" ele deu um sorrisinho. Victorie virou os olhos.

"Daqui a pouco você vai para Hogwarts, mas você não foi ainda. Não vamos nos apressar no joguinho de "Eu sou o bom'"

"Mas quem é o heroi?" ele perguntou

Victorie prontamente o abraçou, caindo em cima dele. Ela só parou de rir da cara de assustada dele depois de um bom tempo, antes de sair para brincar com sua irmã e primas.

Só Merlim sabia o quanto Teddy sentiria falta dessas Weasleys quando ele partisse para Hogwarts.

**N/A: **Brandon me deu dez textos bases. Se, depois de ler um pouco você decidiu que gostou e gostaria de ver mais que dez, por favor, sinta-se livre de sugerir-me um texto base e eu ficarei feliz em escrevê-lo. Você pode deixar um comentário ou PM ou mandar um e-mail.

**N/T:** Pessoal, só uso o PC nos domingos. Então, tenho pouco tempo para traduzir a fic. Por isso faço isso por partes. Sorte é que esse capitulo é curto então consegui terminar no segundo domingo do mês \o/.

Não sei se será sempre assim, peço a compreensão de todos caso eu demore mais tempo para postar, afinal estou fazendo cursinho para prestar vestibular no fim do ano!

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram a fic e em especial a Mily Cullen, Viviane Cipriano, Maria Fabiane e Dominik Carlson por comentarem. **Continuem lendo e COMENTEM**


	3. Roxo

**N/A: **Ao contrário dos dois primeiros, este capítulo é mais o ponto de vista da Victorie. Eu não queria todos com a visão de Teddy. Apesar de escrevê-lo com o ponto de vista do Teddy, e depois mudar de idéia e reescrevê-lo.

Ela _não_ será em ordem cronológica! Eu irei escrever conforme as ideias surgem, e dizendo a idade em que se passa.

**Aviso:** Nada do universo de Harry Potter me pertence. E estas idéias do "roteiro" também não me pertencem; elas são de um amigo chamado Brandon, que constantemente chamo-o de Brian

_**Capítulo 3: Roxo**_

_**Idades 16 e 14**_

"O que ela tava pensando?" Victorie perguntou, torcendo o nariz para o seu novo suéter.

"O que tem de errado nele Victorie?" Teddy perguntou confuso

"O que tem de errado"? Ela repetiu "Você realmente não sabe?"

Ele pensou um pouco antes de levantar os ombro e responder "Nem ideia."

"Garotos" ela murmurou "Quantas vezes Teddy, _quantas vezes_, você me viu usando _roxo_?" A palavra saiu de sua boca como se fosse algo medonho.

"Eu não sei. Na realidade, eu não presto muita atenção nisso."

"Bem, então vou te dizer. Eu nunca, _nunca_ usei _roxo, _desde o dia que comecei a escolher minhas roupas."

"O que você tem contra o roxo?" ele perguntou arqueando um sombracelha.

Ela bufou. Teddy ,realmente,precisava acompanhar o programa.

Como ela poderia discutir com ele, se ele, nem ao menos, conseguia seguir uma simples conversa.

"É uma cor horripilante Teddy"

"Eu não sei," ele disse devagar, e pegou o suéter analisando. "Eu até que gostei."

"Você é menino, o que você sabe" ela resmungou

"Eu sei que ficaria com em você" ele comentou, segurando o suéter como se imaginasse ela vestida. "Experimente"

"Sem chance!" ela quase berrou. "Esta coisa é horrível"

"Vamos lá Vic. Por mim? Nós somos melhores amigos?" ele disse, com um sorriso 'Eu sou tão fofo, e você sabe que você quer sorrir'

Irritada, ela tirou seu moletom, ficando apenas de regata, e arrancou o horripilante das mãos dele. Ela parou apenas para torcer o nariz e depois o colocou. Olhando para Teddy depois de vestida

"Feliz?" ela perguntou. Ele não respondeu.

"Vic" ele perguntou depois de um minuto, "por que você não gosta de roxo?"

"Eu já disse. É uma cor horripilante"

"Talvez quando você era menor, mas não mais."

"De que você ta falando?"

"Olhe uma coisa no espelho Vic. Você está deslumbrante em uma cor um tanto horripilante." Disse isso e saiu da sala.

Deslumbrante. Ninguém nunca a chamou de deslumbrante antes. Ela já fora chamada de linda, maravilhosa, bonita, mas nunca deslumbrante. Contudo Teddy fez. Mas ela pensou que ele, provavelmente, estava apenas zoando com ela por causa do suéter horrível, forçando-a a vestir.

"Muito engraçadinho", ela murmurou, indo ao banheiro para checar tal fato.

Ela não esperava ver aquilo. O suéter pareceu qualquer coisa, menos horrível. Ela apenas parecia como Teddy disse: deslumbrante. Seus cabelos caiam em seus ombros, indo de encontro com o tecido fazendo um contraste. Seus olhos azuis destacavam-se mais. A cor, que ela relutava em admitir, combinou com ela. Ela deveria agradece Teddy.

**N/A** Nessa história decidir que Victorie é loira. Já li algumas histórias que é loira, outras ruiva e até loiro-avermelhada (**N/T**: em inglês é strawberry blond, mas não sei como traduzir esta cor para o português). Para esta história em particular, escolhi loira. Desculpe se isso destrói a imagem que você tem dela. Eu não acho que a cor de seu cabelo venha aparecer muito, então deve ficar tudo bem.

**N/T**: Gente, estou na minha semana do saco cheio, ou seja, depois de oito semanas direto sem feriados ou sábados livres, tenho UMA SEMANA por isso consegui atualizar a fic.

Gostaria de pedir que, por favor, comentem, a opinião de vocês faz a diferença. Queria saber se tem alguém lendo a fic e o que estão achando.

Bem obrigada a quem sempre passa, e bem vindo para os novos leitores.

Beijos e até mais


	4. Barraca

**N/T**: Gente UM MILHÃO de desculpas, mas como a maioria de vocês sabem ano de vestibular não é fácil. Então aproveito os finais de semana para rever matéria, por isso não dá para eu atualizar com freqüência a fic. Mas, agora que tudo acabou (passei em 2 particulares e faltam os resultados das publicas) posso atualizar com mais freqüência. Pessoal muitos de vocês reclamam que os capítulos estão muito curtos, contudo eu NÃO sou a autora, apenas traduzo a fic, que é uma espécie de missing moments, então não tenho poder de aumentar ou modificar os capí à todos e obrigada por continuarem na espera, e um agradecimento especial a Clau Black por esta nova capa!

**N/A: **Mil desculpas pelo atraso(N/T: Eu também peço desculpas!). Agora, eu estou de volta e devo escrever , porém não vou prometer, pois nunca sou capaz de cumprir. Meu laptop está funcionando perfeitamente, meu trabalho como assessora no acampamento(o que exige que eu fique no acampamento sem computador) acabou, e eu tenho muito tempo livre( pelo menos, até Outubro). O agito do verão já acabou para mim.

**Aviso:** Nada do universo de Harry Potter me pertence. E estas idéias do "roteiro" também não me pertencem; elas são de um amigo chamado Brandon, que constantemente chamo-o de Brian

_**Capítulo 4: Barraca**_

_**Idades 19 e 17**_

" Não acredito que tia Ginny consegui os ingressos da Copa do Mundo!" Victorie disse animada.

"Ah como se fosse não tivesse os esperando," Teddy riu." E não conseguiu só pra nós, mas também para toda a família."

"Eu sei" Victorie riu com ele "Praticamente ninguém,remotamente, tem algum relacionamento com os Weasleys nesta área"

O sorriso de Teddy momentaneamente sumiu e Victorie percebeu.

"O que há de errado Teddy?"

"Nada"

"E a resposta verdadeira é?" Teddy inspirou fundo

"É só, que _toda_ a família está aqui."

"Nós estávamos bem com isso há alguns minutos." Victorie disse confusa. Ela amou poder compartilhar esta experiência com toda família e Teddy.

"É... mas, esquece, é algo bobo."

"Não Teddy, eu quero saber o que está errado."

"Eles vão ficar aqui, _o tempo todo_," Ele disse

"Eu ainda não vejo o problema."

"Se eu quiser ficar um pouco a sós com você? Se eu quiser te beijar? Eu não me sinto bem fazendo isso com sua família toda próxima".

Ela sorriu carinhosamente."Ah, Teddy"

"O que?" ele perguntou fechando a cara.

"Você terá muitas oportunidades de me beijar, longe dos 'olhos de gaviões'."

"Ta certo, talvez você esqueceu quem é sua família. _Os Weasleys_. Ele são bem conhecidos por interromper momentos íntimos."

"Você está esquecendo algo Teddy."Ele apenas ergueu a sombracelha enquanto ela abria um sorriso."Nós estamos dividindo a barraca, _sozinhos_ "

**N/A: **Curto, mas eu gostaria que continuo viva e trabalhando na fic. Especialmente porque Brandon me matará caso eu não termine logo.

**N/T**: Pessoal, novamente, MIL DESCULPAS, mas como dito no início ano de vestibular não é fácil. Graças a Deus tudo acabou e tenho tempo em me dedicar à fic. Espero que continuem lendo e e FELIZ 2011


	5. Traições

**N/A: **Eu já terminei a fic, eu só preciso pegar as cópias com o Brandon e digitá-las. Então os próximos cinco capítulos, acredito que sejam rápido!

Ela _não_ será em ordem cronológica! Eu irei escrever conforme as idéias de cada "roteiro" surgem, independente da faixa etária.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 5: Traições**_

_**Idades 17 e 15**_

A sala silenciou-se, sua entrada atraiu muitos olhares e suas lágrimas o restante. Ela nunca ficara tão agradecida que cada Weasley, até agora, seja um Grifinório. Molly, Dom e Roxy apressaram e estavam ao seu lado em instantes. Fred, o único menino Weasley presente, aproximou com seu passo tranquilo.

"O que há de errado?" Dom perguntou. E com uma voz tremula, ela iria contá-los as coisas que o Teddy, o Teddy _deles, _disse sobre ela.

Molly, Dom e Roxy começaram a negar os insultos. Ela não era irritante. Ela não era arrogante. Ela não era o pior exemplo de Grifinória. Ela não chegava _nem perto_ de ser uma loira burra e tonta.

Eles sabiam que o último comentário fora o que mais a magoou. Ela cresceu não gostando da cor de seus cabelos, uma vez que todos os outros netos Weasleys- inclusive sua irmã e seu irmão- tinham cabelos ruivos. O sobrenome Weasley estava diretamente ligado com o cabelo vermelho e ela odiava não estar incluída nisso. "Weasley?" pessoas perguntavam. "Eu nunca imaginaria." E além disso, no meio do quarto ano, ela mantinha notas altas, ela sempre fora insegura sobre a sua inteligência, sendo seus pais brilhantes. Teddy sabia de tudo isso.

Fred se recusava a acreditar. "Teddy nunca faria algo para nos machucar," ele disse sério. "Nós somos sua família."

Os ocupantes do salão comunal, depois de ouviram o que se passava, retornavam às suas atividades, deixando a família se entender sozinha. O que mudou, contudo, foi o jantar se aproximando. Victorie, com os olhos ainda vermelhos e pouco inchados, descia até o Salão Principal com suas amigas, já havia se separado dos primos há tempos.

"Ei Vic," Teddy disse casualmente, sentando ao seu lado, como fazia na maioria dos jantares, já o café e o almoço realizava em sua mesa. Ela olhou para ele e ele questionou: "Você estava chorando?"

"Me deixe sozinha Teddy, por favor."

"Qual o problema Victorie?" ele perguntou, ignorando seu pedido. Os Grifinórios que ouviam, sabiam que _ele_ era o problema.

"Eu disse para me deixar sozinha Teddy, por favor" ela repetiu.

"Vai Vic, você estava chorando. O que houve?"

"E você se preocupa?" ela falou baixo. Porém ele ouviu.

"Claro que me preocupo, você é minha melhor amiga."

Agora muitos Grifinórios estavam bravos com ele. _Ótimo melhor amigo_. A maioria deles pensou. Apesar dos mais velhos não conversarem nem se importarem com os alunos do quarto ano, Victorie sempre fora um ponto de interesse a eles, por ser tão próxima a Teddy. E com primos em cada ano abaixo dela, ela era de interesse dos mais novos também.

"Você não se importa Teddy. Apenas vá, por favor." Ele não queria ouvir.

"Apenas diga o que aconteceu," ele pediu calmamente. Quando ela não respondeu, ele tentou novamente. "Como eu posso ajudá-la se você não conta o que há?"

"Você quer saber o que há?" ela perguntou com um tom que demonstrava sua raiva.

"Sim" respondeu confiante.

"_Você é_ o que aconteceu." Próximo de berrar.

"Victorie!" ele disse chocado. "O que eu fiz?"

"Só vá embora Teddy. Pare de fingir que se importa e pare de agir como se fossemos melhores amigos."

"Mas nós somos! E eu me importo!" ele se defendeu.

"Nós não somos melhore amigos," ela disse firmemente. "Melhores amigos não chamam o outro de irritante. Melhores amigos não chamam o outro de arrogante. Melhores amigos não insultam seus papéis em suas casas. Melhores amigos," ela disse com uma mistura de raiva e tristeza "não chamam os outros de loira burra e tonta!"

"Eu..." ele começou a protestar até raciocinar sobre suas palavras. "Você ouviu isso?" ele perguntou em tom baixo.

"Sim Teddy, eu ouvi. Então você poderia sair gentilmente. Eu odiaria por você ter que ficar ao lado de alguém tão tonta."

"Eu não quis dizer aquilo Vic," ele disse ainda num tom baixo.

"Você já disse todo mesmo. Há quanto tempo você vem falando de mim pelas costas?"

"Eu não," ele disse rapidamente.

"Nós já provamos que está errado."

"Mas Vic."

"Eu acho melhor você ir embora Teddy," uma voz masculina, e firme disse atrás dele. Victorie olhou e viu Fred de braços cruzados, em uma postura surpreendente para um primeiro anista, olhando para Teddy.

"Eu não irei até resolver isso" Teddy dizia determinado.

"Eu não me importo se você é praticamente da família. Não me importo se você é cinco anos mais velho. Você sairá dessa mesa."

"Vamos lá Freddy."

"Não me chame assim," Fred intimou. "E eu estou falando sério. Deixe a Victorie sozinha."

Victorie podia apenas olhar. Nunca imaginou que Fred, de todos os seus primos, pudesse se posicionar desta maneira. Especialmente contra Teddy! Todos amavam Teddy.

"Se manda Freddy, isso é entre nós," ele disse pouco alterado.

"Não me chame assim," ele repetiu. "E não é apenas entre vocês. É entre você, ela, Roxy, Dom, Molly e eu. Você não insulta minha prima e sai ileso."

Teddy estava perdido no que iria fazer. Fred nunca falou com ele daquela maneira. Mas, Teddy, racionalmente, sabendo que ele nunca teria razão para eles, com um olhar triste e de desculpas olhou para Vic. Levantou-se e fora para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

"Obrigada, Fred," Victorie sorriu.

"Qualquer coisa por você Vic. Eu não posso acreditar que ele realmente tenha dito aquelas coisas. Esse não é o Teddy que cresceu conosco." Ele balançou a cabeça.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu queria pelo menos um desses. Cheio de discussões, então eu deletei a parte que eles fazem as pazes. Como você pode prever, eles irão você só não sabe quando.

**N/T: **Obrigada pelos comentários, e agora irei atualizar com mais freqüência, pois ACABARAM as PROVAS! Espero que estejam gostando, e comentem!

P.S.: Alguém sabe se há alguma beta disponível, gostaria de alguém com experiência, e que lesse a fic em inglês, para me ajudar nas traduções : ].

Obrigada e Beijos,

Ana Potter


End file.
